Es jueves, y tú no estás
by damita118
Summary: Ella recordaba la última vez que lo vio, recordaba la desesperanza en sus ojos, y no quería, bajo ningún motivo, que ese gesto se replicara en los ojos de su hijo. Reflexiones en una mañana de la Bulma del futuro.


**Hola!**

 **Volví hace poco a escribir y surgió esta historia.**

 **Si la leen, ojalá que la disfruten...**

 **Buena lectura!**

Dbz no me pertenece...

No, ellos no habían compartido la cama como un matrimonio normal, vamos, ellos ni siquiera se habían casado propiamente. Tampoco habían compartido comidas a la mesa, pláticas en la sala de estar o paseos en la playa como una familia normal, y es que tampoco podían considerarse como gente normal.

Podía pensarse incluso que ellos no tenían una relación, que lo de ellos era más bien una especie de intercambio, o de interacción cuidadosa y que ella había quedado embarazada en un descuido y a él poco le había importado el asunto. Pero había mucho más.

Cansada pero sin poder dormir, Bulma se removió en su cama intentando cubrirse un poco del frío. El lugar a su lado estaba vacío, no que antes fuera diferente, pero algo en ese vacío y esa ausencia permanente le hacía humedecer los ojos.

En el último año lo había perdido casi todo; jamás en su vida hubiese imaginado que el guerrero más poderoso que conocía, su amigo más querido, el saiyajin de raza pura que un día los había salvado a todos, moriría de un manera tán inexplicable. El corazón de Goku simplemente había dejado de latir, llevándose consigo los recuerdos, las vivencias, todo ese maravilloso poder, y lo más importante, las esperanzas de este mundo.

Y a partir de entonces todo se había empezado a derrumbar.

Bulma creyó que perder a sus amigos, parte de su familia y su seguridad eran demasiado, pero nada la hubiera preparado jamás para perderlo a él.

No hubieron despedidas, aunque hubiesen estado seguros de que no iban a verse otra vez, ella sabía que él no se hubiera despedido, no era propio de el. Sin embargo, Esa mañana, cuando él se fue, algo en sus ojos le dijo después a la peliazul que él sabía que no volvería. Su orgullo jamás le hubiera permitido decirle nada, se acercó a ella, que tenía al bebe cargado en brazos, y con gesto ausente le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla. Bulma sintió como todo el aire escapa de sus pulmones cuando habló con tono sombrío

-Cuida del mocoso -le dijo antes de en un fugaz movimiento, acercarse a su rostro y unir sus labios a los de ella. Bulma abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo vio emprender vuelo.

No lo volvió a ver.

La científica cerró los ojos fuerte intentando luchar contra las lágrimas, se giró de costado y sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas frías de el lado desocupado de su lecho. Él había dormido allí una decena de noches como mucho, curiosamente, casi cada mañana que amaneció bajo sus sabanas, había sido en jueves, y aunque habían sido pocas veces, esas fueron suficientes para que ella la considerara como su parte de la cama. Tan suya como la parte de su corazón de la que definitivamente el saiyajin se había adueñado.

-Vegeta -dijo en un susurro sin poder evitar más sus lágrimas correr incluso a través de sus apretados párpados.

Hubo un tiempo en el que soñó con Vegeta acercándose más a ella y a su hijo. Ella estaba segura de que si hubiera tenido el tiempo el guerrero hubiera cambiado, su corazón se hubiera abierto al menos un poco, como para dejarla entrar a ella y a su heredero. Pero esos androides le habían robado el futuro, le robaron la oportunidad de ver a Vegeta entrenar con su pequeño, o de enojarse con él por ser tan estricto, o de que él se enojase con ella por consentirlo demasiado... Le robaron todo.

Todo excepto a su hijo.

El pequeño era el reflejo de todo aquello que había amado y que deseaba con toda su fuerza proteger. Tenía en sus ojos la determinación y la fuerza de su padre, y la viveza e inocencia de sus padres. Tenia en su cuerpo tanto poder como toda esa gente que perdió la vida intentando proteger este mundo.

Tenía en su corazón la propia tenacidad y persistencia de la peliazul; por no hablar de su inteligencia...

Era por eso que temía por su futuro, cada día que pasa a su corazón temía por su hijo, y añoraba, con toda su alma que Vegeta jamás los hubiera dejado.

-¿Mamá?- Como si le hubiera llamado con la mente, su hijo le hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta

-¿Mamá estás bien? -volvió a llamar con tono preocupado... Seguramente la había escuchado sollozar...

En ocasiones veía a Trunks querer ser más grande, más fuerte, ser más de alguna manera; y lo veía perder de sus ojos ese brillo que ella tanto necesitaba. Veía en los ojos de su hijo un dejo de la desesperanza que vio en los ojos de Vegeta la última vez que lo vio, y eso le partía el corazón.

Días como aquel en el que perdió a su maestro, el pequeño Gohan, que aunque se había convertido en un guerrero fuerte y valiente, para ella siempre sería el pequeño hijo de Goku, quien no había dudado en dar su vida para proteger la de Trunks, y la de miles de personas más...

Bulma tenía miedo de que esa desesperanza en los ojos de su hijo se tornara en algo permanente, ella sabía que si Trunks hubiese conocido a su padre, jamás hubiese dejado que la desesperanza se colara a sus ojos, o a su corazón.

Por eso tenía que hacer algo.

-¿Mamá? -dijo de nuevo su hijo, entrando por fin a su habitación ante la falta de respuesta. Bulma enterró la cara en la almohada fingiendo estar medio dormida.

-Cariño, estaba por levantarme... Anoche estuve despierta hasta muy tarde ¿Recuerdas?

-Solo me pareció... -Dijo el joven sin ser capaz de terminar, mientras un gesto sombrío se apoderaba de su rostro.

-Estoy bien cariño -se adelantó ella mientras echaba un último vistazo al lado vacío de su cama.

Hoy era un día diferente, era jueves, y él no estaba allí y no volvería, ninguno de sus seres amados lo haría, pero ella podía hacer algo para que al menos la persona que quedaba, pudiera tener un futuro más esperanzador...

-Anoche termine de trabajar en algo Trunks, y tengo que enseñártelo -le dijo girando el rostro para encarar a su heredero

-¿Qué es mamá? -Dijo el joven levantando el rostro para ver los ojos de su madre, y allí lo vio... Vio en los ojos de su hijo, la visión de un futuro mejor, la fuerza y el valor de una raza casi extinta, que aún sobrevivía en su hijo, vio el temple y el carácter que con los años había formado, se vio a ella misma fortaleciéndose...

Bulma se incorporó por completo de la cama antes de tomar la mano de su hijo y responder...

-Esperanza


End file.
